1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor having a torque converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is proposed an outboard motor having a torque converter interposed between an internal combustion engine and drive shaft to amplify output torque of the engine and then transmit it to the drive shaft for enhancing acceleration performance, etc., as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-315498 ('498).
Generally an outboard motor is equipped with a water pump driven by a drive shaft for cooling an engine. However, in the case where the torque converter is provided between the engine and drive shaft as in the reference, the driveshaft is rotated at relatively low speed when a shift mechanism is in the neutral position and it causes insufficient rotation speed for driving the water pump. It may disadvantageously result in a defect such as overheat of the engine.